The Miracle of Love
by MeredithandDerekFan1984
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Love of A Lifetime,". It focuses on Izzie's pregnancy and how George and Izzie handle raising a child. It is a work in progress.
1. Prologue

The Miracle of Love

**Note: This story is the sequel to "The Love of A Lifetime". This story focuses on Issue's pregnancy and how George and Izzie handle raising a child. The prologue will set up the story and each chapter will be one day of Izzie's pregnancy. Each chapter will be a week later from where the last chapter ended. **

Prologue 

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – 10 p.m. - March 10th, 2010

George and Izzie are lying in bed staring at each other and cannot believe that they are expecting their first child. George and Izzie wonder how they will tell their family and friends will react to this news. They hope that they will be happy for them and that they will be there for them as they prepare for this new change that is about to occur in their lives.

"What are you thinking about George?" Izzie asks.

"I am thinking about baby names for our baby. What are you thinking about Izzie?" George asks.

"I was thinking about names for our baby as well George," Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Is it all right if we wait to tell our friends about your pregnancy?" George asks.

"Yes, it is all right. I want to get used to being pregnant before we tell our friends" Izzie says.

"Can I tell you about the baby names I love Izzie?" George asks.

"Of course you can George," Izzie says.

"I love the name Harold Edward O'Malley for a boy and Hope Sarah O'Malley for a girl" George says.

"I love those names George" Izzie says.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley" George says.

"I love you so much George O'Malley" Izzie says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

George and Izzie fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms and dream about what their lives will be like once their baby is born. It took a long time to get to where they are now but they do not regret one moment of it because they are with each other and that is all that matters. This pregnancy will not be easy but it will only help them grow closer than ever before because they love each other and there is nothing that will ever stop them from being together or loving each other. Their lives may not always be easy but as long as they face it together then there is nothing that they cannot do. George and Izzie will be challenged by this pregnancy and by raising a child but there is nothing they cannot do as long as they are together then there is nothing that they cannot achieve. This child was created through the miracle of love and once this child is born their lives will never be the same again.


	2. The Surprise That Will Change Everything

**Chapter 1: The Surprise That Will Change Everything**

George and Izzie's house – The dining room – 9 a.m. – March 17th, 2010

"Are you ready for the doctor's appointment Izzie?" George asks.

"Yes, I am ready George. I am nervous to why he called us to come in though. I hope that there is nothing with our baby George," Izzie says.

"I am sure that everything is fine Izzie. Our baby is going to be more than fine. I love you and I promise you that I will get through this together Izzie. I love you more than life itself Izzie O'Malley," George says.

"Are you ready to go Izzie?" George asks.

"Yes, let's go," Izzie says.

Dr. Ryan Wilson's office – Izzie is lying on the examination table and George is standing up holding her hand. Dr. Wilson is putting some gel on Izzie's stomach. – 10 a.m.

"I don't want to alarm either of you but I noticed something on the ultrasound from last week that caused me to want to take a second look," Dr. Wilson says.

"Is anything wrong with our baby Dr. Wilson?" Izzie asks.

"I found the reason why your ultrasound looked a bit strange from last week. I am surprised that we could detect this so soon in the pregnancy. I hear two heartbeats instead of one. Let me just check this again. I was right the first time. You are having twins," Dr. Wilson says.

"Did you say twins Dr. Wilson?" George asks nervously.

"Yes, I did George. We are not usually able to detect this so soon in the pregnancy but your body has decided to let us detect the fact that you are having twins this early in your pregnancy," Dr. Wilson says.

"I am in shock. Twins don't run in my family. Do they run in your family?" Izzie asks George.

"Twins don't run in my family either," George says.

"A woman can get pregnant with twins even if the father and mother do not have twins in their family," Dr. Wilson says.

"I am so surprised. We have more than enough love for two new babies in our life. When should our next appointment be?" Izzie asks.

"I would like to see you two weeks from now to see how you and the babies are doing. I just wanted to make sure that you are taking your prenatal vitamins Izzie," Dr. Wilson says.

"Yes, I am taking them," Izzie reassures Dr. Wilson.

"All right then. You can book your appointment with my secretary Emma and I will see you two weeks from today," Dr. Wilson.

The Baby Store – George and Izzie are looking around trying to find things to put in their children's bedrooms – 12 p.m.

"I cannot believe that we are having twins George. I hope that we have one of each because then our family will be complete," Izzie says excitedly.

"How about this?" George asks picking up a pink pillow.

"I love it George," Izzie says and George puts it in the trolley.

"When should we tell our family and friends Izzie?" George asks.

"I have planned a party for tomorrow to tell them the news. Do you think they will be surprised?" Izzie asks.

"They will be surprised and thrilled for us Izzie. I am so happy that we are having twins Izzie" George says happily.

"I am so happy that we have our baby names picked out for a boy and for a girl. It will make it a lot easier for us when we plan our children's bedrooms" Izzie says.

"We don't even know if we are having fraternal or identical twins yet Izzie" George says.

"I know that George but I can still be happy that we are having twins," Izzie says and kisses George passionately.

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are in bed – 10 p.m.

"Today has been an amazing day George. I cannot believe that we are having twins," Izzie says smiling.

"You are going to be an amazing mother Izzie" George says.

"You are going to be an amazing father George" Izzie says.

"I wonder how the party will go tomorrow. I cannot wait to see the reactions on our friends' faces when they find out we are having twins," George says.

"It will be a day to remember. That is for sure," Izzie says.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley," George says.

"I love you so much George O'Malley," Izzie says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

George and Izzie fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms and they dream about how much their lives will change after their twins are born. Life is filled with twists and turns that will change your lives forever. Each event that you go through makes you stronger than you were before. Izzie's pregnancy will test George and Izzie but it will only make them stronger because they love each other and what does not kill you only makes you stronger. When you are with the one you love, there is nothing that you cannot achieve and each challenge only makes you stronger as a couple. Everything that you do makes you who you are and this pregnancy will test George and Izzie but in the end it will only make them stronger because when you are with the one you love there is nothing that you cannot achieve as long as you are with them.


	3. The Announcement

**Chapter 2: The Announcement**

George and Izzie's house – The Living Room - The guests have arrived and they are talking to each other - 5 p.m. – March 24th, 2010

"Let's tell them now George. I think they are wondering why they are here" Izzie says.

"I will tell them. There is a reason why we asked you to come here. Do you want to tell them Izzie?" George asks.

"It is very good news. George and I found out that I am pregnant two weeks ago" Izzie says smiling.

"Our doctor told us that we are having twins. Izzie is due on November 7th, 2010. We are already planning our children's bedroom" George asks.

"That is great news Izzie" Meredith says and hugs her.

"Congratulations Dad" Derek says and pats George on the shoulder.

"What was George's reaction to finding out you are pregnant Izzie?" Meredith asks.

"He was thrilled. He keeps talking to my stomach. We told Hannah and she cannot wait to be a big sister" Izzie says.

"I cannot believe that my little George is going to be a father" his mother says and hugs him tightly.

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Meredith asks.

"It is next week. The doctor told us we should be able to find out if we are having fraternal or identical twins in two or three months" Izzie says.

"I can give you a lot advice about being a dad George" Derek says.

"That means a lot to me Derek" George says.

"Would you do us the honor of being our children's godparents?" Izzie asks Meredith and Derek.

"Yes, we would love to be your children's godparents" Meredith and Derek say in unison.

Four hours later…George and Izzie's house…their bedroom…George and Izzie are in bed.

"I am so nervous about our doctor's appointment next week" Izzie says crying.

"I am sure that everything will be fine Izzie" George says rubbing her back.

"I hope that you are right George. I am so happy that Meredith and Derek agreed to be our children's godparents. Your mother is already knitting baby clothes" Izzie says.

"I cannot wait to meet our children in seven and a half months Izzie O'Malley. I will be here for you no matter what happens." George says rubbing her stomach.

"I cannot wait to meet them either George O'Malley" Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie O'Malley" George says.

"I love you George O'Malley" Izzie says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

George and Izzie fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and dream of what their children look like. This pregnancy will bring George and Izzie closer than ever before. It won't be easy but they will stick together because you always stand by the one you love. Their lives are going to change for the better because of the two little miracles that will enter their lives in seven and a half months. No one knows what their lives will hold but as long as you have someone who loves you beside you then there is no telling how amazing your life will be. George and Izzie's lives are about to change but they cannot wait for their lives to change but it won't be easy though. It will strengthen their love for each other and it will make them realize just how precious life is.


	4. The Doctor's Appointment

**Chapter 3: The Doctor's Appointment**

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed – March 31st, 2010 – 8 a.m.

"Good morning George. What are you doing up so early?" Izzie asks noticing that George is already dressed.

"I made you breakfast in bed" George says.

"That is so sweet" Izzie says as George puts the breakfast tray on Izzie's lap.

"I knew that you would love it. You deserve it just for being you the mother of our beautiful twins" George says getting back on the bed sitting next to Izzie.

"I am so lucky to be married to you. It makes me feel less nervous about our doctor's appointment later today" Izzie says worriedly.

"I am sure that everything will be all right Izzie. I will be by your side for the rest of your life so I will be there no matter what happens today" George says.

"Thank you for being who you are George" Izzie says.

"I will let you enjoy your breakfast but we have to get to our appointment soon" George says.

"I love you so much George O'Malley" Izzie says.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley" George says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

Two hours later…Dr. Ryan Wilson's office – Izzie is lying on the examination table and George is holding her hand.

"How are you Izzie?" Dr. Wilson asks rubbing the gel on her stomach.

"I am doing fine. The morning sickness is happening a lot more but I expected that to happen" Izzie says.

"Your babies are developing at a normal rate" Dr. Wilson says examining the ultrasound.

"When will we able to find out if we are having fraternal or identical twins?" George asks.

"We should be able to find out at your next appointment" Dr. Wilson says.

"When will our next appointment be?" Izzie asks.

"I would like to see you again in two weeks," Dr. Wilson says.

"I wanted to let you know that I am still taking my prenatal vitamins" Izzie says.

"That is great to hear Izzie. I will see you in two weeks" Dr. Wilson says.

George and Izzie's house…their bedroom… George and Izzie are lying in bed together… 9 p.m.

"I am so happy that the appointment went so well today. I don't know why I worry so much" Izzie says.

"You are very protective of our babies which is why you worry so much Izzie" George says.

"What are we doing next week?" Izzie says.

"I thought that we would go for a picnic in the park and pick what color our babies' rooms should be" George says.

"I love that plan George" Izzie says.

"I knew that you would" George says smiling.

"I love you so much George O'Malley" Izzie says.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley" George says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

George and Izzie pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They lie down on the bed and fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. They dream about how much their lives will change after their twins are born. Love has the ability to bring you closer to someone and it has done this for George and Izzie. It has helped them to realize that as long as you are with the one will make you happy then there is nothing that you cannot achieve. George and Izzie love each other and these babies will help them realize how much they love for each other because these babies were created out of love. Love has the ability to create things that will change your life forever and this is what theses babies will do. George and Izzie will come to realize this and once they do their lives will never be the same.


	5. The Picnic in the Park

**Chapter 4: The Picnic in the Park**

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed – April 7th, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"Good morning Izzie" George says kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning George. I cannot wait to have our picnic in the park after we have chosen the colors for our children's bedrooms" Izzie says.

"Today is going to be a great day" George says.

"Every day is a great day for me because I am married to you and we are having two children together" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"You are so sweet Izzie" George says.

"Are you ready to start the day George?" Izzie asks.

"Yes, I am" George says.

"Let's get ready then" Izzie says and then they both get out of bed to start the day.

Three hours later…The Baby Store…George and Izzie are walking down the aisles looking for colors that they want to paint their children's bedrooms.

"I love this color" George says picking up a can of pink paint.

"I love that color" Izzie says.

"We need to find a color for the other bedroom" Izzie says.

"I love the color blue" George says.

"That could work for a boy" Izzie says.

"How about we buy cans of blue paint and red paint?" George asks.

"I love that idea. I cannot wait to see you paint our children's bedrooms" Izzie says.

"It will be a sight to see. Let's go buy these and then we can have our picnic in the park" George says.

Two hours later…The Washington State Park…George and Izzie are having a picnic enjoying each other's company.

"You are an amazing cook Izzie" George says after he has finished eating a sandwich.

"I will only make the best food for you because you are my husband and the father to our children" Izzie says.

"I am so happy to hear you say that Izzie. Are you all right Izzie?" George asks.

"I am fine. I am just nervous about our doctor's appointment next week" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I will be here for you Izzie. I am sure that everything will be just fine" George says rubbing her back.

"I am so lucky to have you George. You are the one who knows how to calm me down instantly" Izzie says smiling.

"I am happy that we can be there for each other Izzie" George says.

George and Izzie's house…their bedroom…George and Izzie are lying in bed together…9 p.m.

"Today was an amazing day George" Izzie says.

"You make every single day amazing by just being who you are Izzie" George says.

"You are so sweet George" Izzie says.

"It means so much to me to hear you say that Izzie" George says.

"I am still worried about the doctor's appointment next week but I know that whatever happens that we will get through it together because we love each other so much" Izzie says smiling.

"I am so happy to hear you sound more optimistic Izzie. I know that you are scared but it means that you want the best for our children" George says.

"You have a way with words George O'Malley," Izzie says.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley" George says.

"I love you so much George O'Malley" Izzie says and they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They lie down on the bed and fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. You can get scared about something but as long as you have someone beside you then it will help to ease your fears about what is troubling you. It can take a few kind words to calm someone down and those words will mean the world to them because they came from someone that they love. George knows Izzie well enough to know how to calm her down. She appreciated how kind he was to her because she knew that he meant every word that he said to her. Love is showing someone how much you care about them. It does not matter how you show you care about them but it will mean the world to them however you show them how much you care about them. George and Izzie know this very well because they know that when you love someone that there is nothing that you will not do to make them happier than already are.


	6. The Best Day of Our Lives

**Chapter 5: The Best Day of Our Lives**

George and Izzie's house - their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed together – April 14th, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"Good morning Izzie" George says.

"Good morning George" Izzie says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"I cannot believe that I agreed to paint the children's rooms today Izzie" George says.

"I am very persuasive George" Izzie says in a seductive voice.

"I know that you are" George says.

"I want to know what we are having" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"We might find out today" George says.

"I hope so" Izzie says.

"Let's get ready and go to the appointment" George says and they get out of their bed to begin their day.

Two hours later – Dr. Ryan Wilson's office – Izzie is lying on an examination table and George is holding her hand. Dr. Wilson is rubbing the gel on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Wilson asks.

"I am doing fine" Izzie says.

"It looks like your babies want to reveal themselves. Do you want to know what you are having?" Dr. Wilson asks.

"Yes" George says.

"You are having a boy and a girl" Dr. Wilson says.

"I am so happy that we are having one of each" Izzie says smiling.

"When should our next appointment be?" George says.

"I would like to see you in two weeks" Dr. Wilson says.

"We will see you in two weeks Dr. Wilson" Izzie says.

Two hours later – George and Izzie's house – Izzie is watching George paint their children's bedrooms.

"You look so adorable in your overalls George" Izzie says.

"You think that I look adorable in everything Izzie" George says.

"This is Hope's room. I want to have a plaque with her name on it in this room" Izzie says.

"I love that idea Izzie. We should have a plaque with Harry's name on it in his room" George says.

"You are going to be a great father George" Izzie says.

"We need to plan what else we want to have in their rooms" George says.

"We will George" Izzie says smiling.

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed staring at each other – 9 p.m.

"This was the best day of our lives. We found out we are having a son and a daughter" Izzie says smiling.

"I am so happy that we have chosen the names of our children already" George says.

"I love the names Harold Edward O'Malley and Hope Sarah O'Malley" Izzie says smiling.

"I love them as well Izzie" George says.

"I am so excited that Hannah is coming next week to go out to dinner with us" Izzie says.

"I am so happy that you two are getting close" George says.

"I am happy that she will be involved in our lives after the babies are born" Izzie says yawning.

"I think we should go to sleep now. You seem tired" George says.

"I love you so much George O'Malley" Izzie says.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley" George says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

George and Izzie pull away from the kiss and fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Life has so many twists and turns in it that you don't know where you will end up but as long as you have someone by your side then there is nothing that you cannot achieve. These babies will bring George and Izzie closer than ever before and it will help them to realize just how much they love each other. Their lives will change after the babies are born but their love for each other will never change because once you have found the love of your life then your life has meaning. George and Izzie realized this and now their lives are so much brighter than they ever thought possible. This is what love does to you. It makes everything seem so much better because you have the one person that means the world to you with you for the rest of your life.


	7. The Dinner

**Chapter 6: The Dinner**

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed together – April 21st, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"Good morning the mother of our children" George says watching Izzie wake up.

"Good morning my handsome husband" Izzie says.

"What are we doing before our dinner with Hannah?" George asks.

"We have to work today. I was hoping we could have lunch in the cafeteria today" Izzie says.

"Of course we can have lunch together Izzie" George says smiling.

"Let's get out of bed to start our day" Izzie says and they get out of bed ready to start their day.

Five hours later - Seattle Grace Hospital – The hospital cafeteria – Derek, George, Izzie and Meredith are sitting at a table talking about their lives

"Your lives will be so much more hectic in five months" Meredith says.

"Tell me about it. Derek Jr. and Sarah keep us so busy but we wouldn't have it any other way" Derek says smiling at Meredith.

"I hope that we can be as happy as you are after our babies are born" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I am sure that you will be as happy as us Izzie" Meredith says.

"Have you picked out the names yet?" Derek asks.

"Yes, but we want to wait until they are born before we reveal their names" George replies.

"Are you all right Izzie?" Meredith says.

"I am worried about our dinner with Hannah tonight" Izzie says.

"I will be there with you Izzie. I am sure that it will go all right Izzie" George says rubbing her back.

"You are so sweet George" Izzie says smiling.

"We better get back to work" Meredith says and the group gets ready to get back to work.

Six hours later – George and Izzie's house – the dining room – George, Hannah and Izzie are having dinner together.

"This meal is delicious" Hannah says eating her food.

"Thank you. I made it this afternoon" Izzie says smiling.

"You are a great cook" Hannah says.

"There is a reason why we asked you to come here tonight. We were wondering how involved you wanted to be in the babies' lives" George says.

"I want to be involved in their lives as much as you will allow me to be" Hannah says.

"I am so happy to hear you say that" Izzie says.

"Do you know what you are having?" Hannah asks.

"We are having a boy and a girl" George says.

"I am getting a baby brother and a baby sister" Hannah says smiling.

"Yes, you are" Izzie says.

"Have you picked the names out yet?" Hannah asks.

"Yes, we have. Do you want to tell her George?" Izzie asks.

"We are naming our son Harold Edward O'Malley after my father. We will call him Harry. We are naming our daughter Hope Sarah O'Malley" George says.

"I love those names" Hannah says smiling.

Three hours later – George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed together.

"I am so happy that tonight went so well" Izzie says.

"Harry and Hope are lucky to have Hannah as a big sister" George says.

"They certainly are very lucky. I hope that the doctor's appointment goes well next week" Izzie says.

"I will be there for you no matter what Izzie" George says.

"How did I get so lucky?" Izzie asks.

"I am not sure but I am so happy that we are having the lives that we deserve together" George says.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Izzie says.

"How about we go buy some more baby items after our doctor's appointment next week?" George asks.

"I love that idea George" Izzie says smiling.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley" George says.

"I love you so much George O'Malley" Izzie says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Happiness comes in many forms and as long as you feel it that is all that matters. It takes a long time to find it but once you find it your life will never be the same again. There may be challenges ahead but as long as you realize that you will be happy after you gotten through that difficulty then there is no telling what you can do. George and Izzie took a long time to find happiness together but there was a reason that it took so long because they needed to go through what they went through to get to where they are now. Their love story is just beginning and it will go through some challenges but they will get through them as long as they love and support each other for the rest of their lives. Love has that ability to make you feel happy but it makes you see that anything is possible. George and Izzie have learned this and now their lives will never be the same again.


	8. The Surprise

**Chapter 7: The Surprise**

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed together talking to each other – April 28th, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"Good morning my beautiful wife" George says.

"Good morning the father of my children" Izzie says yawning.

"It is hard to believe that in just over six months that we will have two babies in our house" George says.

"You are going to be a great father George" Izzie says and tears forms in her eyes.

"What's wrong Izzie?" George asks.

"Is it too soon for the babies to start moving?" Izzie asks.

"Why do you ask?" George asks.

"I am not even three months pregnant but I thought that I felt something kick me" Izzie says.

"Let me feel" George says putting his hand on Izzie's stomach.

"Do you feel anything?" Izzie asks.

"I felt something" George says.

"I am sure that Dr. Wilson will tell us what is kicking me" Izzie smiles.

"I am sure that he will as well. Let's get ready to start our day" George says and then they both get out of bed to start their day.

Two hours later – Dr. Wilson's office – Izzie is lying on the examination table and George is holding her hand. Dr. Wilson has just finished putting the gel on Izzie's stomach.

"Are you having any problems in your pregnancy?" Dr. Wilson says as he does her ultrasound.

"I felt a kick today. I am not sure if it was one of the babies moving or not" Izzie says.

"It is rare but a baby can kick you before you reach the end of your first trimester. It is safe to say that one of your babies kicked you today" Dr. Wilson says.

"I was worried that something was wrong" Izzie says.

"Let's see here. Your babies are developing at a healthy rate" Dr. Wilson says.

"That is great news" George says.

"When should our next appointment be?" Izzie asks.

"I would like to see you in three weeks" Dr. Wilson says.

"Why do you want to see us in three weeks instead of two weeks?" George asks.

"I feel that it is best to see you in three weeks because your babies will have developed more in three weeks than in two weeks" Dr. Wilson says.

"That makes sense" Izzie says.

"I will see you in three weeks" Dr. Wilson says.

An hour later – The Baby Store – George and Izzie are looking for baby items for Harry and Hope's rooms.

"This would be perfect for Hope's room" Izzie says holding up a picture of angel.

"Let's buy it then. This is perfect for Harry's room" George says holding up a picture of a dog.

"I love it George" Izzie says.

"It is hard to believe that we have got all the items we need for their rooms and we won't be meeting them for just over six months" George says.

"I love being prepared" Izzie says.

"I love that we are prepared as well" George says.

"These name plaques are so cute. I cannot wait to put them up in Harry and Hope's rooms" Izzie says.

"You are going to be a great mother Izzie" George says.

"You are going to be a great father George" Izzie says.

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed together – 9 p.m.

"It feels so great that our babies are moving around inside me" Izzie says.

"It is great. I am so happy that we have each other and our babies Izzie" George says smiling.

"I think that we should do something different next week" Izzie says.

"What do you mean by something different?" George asks.

"I thought that we could go to see your mother" Izzie says.

"I think that she would love a surprise visit" George says.

"It is set then. We are visiting your mother next week" Izzie says.

"She will be so surprised to see us" George says yawning.

"I know that she will" Izzie says yawning.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley" George says.

"I love you so much George O'Malley" Izzie says and they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Life can take you by surprise even if it is your baby kicking you for the first time or finding the one that you will spend the rest of your life with. George and Izzie have discovered this a long time ago and their lives are so much better because it has taken them by surprise.

They found love in each other and now there is nothing that they cannot do as long as they do it together. George and Izzie know that their lives will only get better because they are together for the rest of their lives. They will face challenges but as long as they face them together then there is nothing that they cannot do as long as they face it together.

**Note: The next chapter will take place a week after this one ends. The following chapter will take place two weeks later because I want that chapter to focus on the doctor's appointment and how much the growth of the babies has affected Izzie's pregnancy.**


	9. The Happiest Day of My Life

**Chapter 8: The Happiest Day of My Life**

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed talking to each other – May 5th, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"I cannot imagine how surprised my mother will be when we show up unannounced at her house today" George says.

"She will be so happy to see us" Izzie says.

"She will be asking us about the babies and how you are doing" George says.

"This has been an amazing year George. We got married and now we are starting a family together. I feel so blessed to have this kind of life" George says.

"You deserve to be happy Izzie" George says.

"I didn't believe that I deserved to be happy until I met you. You taught me that is all right to be happy and just to live your life in the best way that you can" Izzie says.

"I am happy that I taught you that Izzie" George says.

"Let's get out of bed and start the day" Izzie says and then they get out of bed to start their day.

Five hours later – George's mother Louise's house – George and Izzie have just arrived to surprise her. George and Izzie are waiting for her to announce the door.

"Why hasn't she answered yet?" George asks.

"She will answer George" Izzie says and at the moment his mother opens the door.

"I was not expecting to see you two today" Louise says.

"We wanted to surprise you" Izzie says.

"You have surprised me. Please come inside" Louise says.

Five minutes later – George's mother Louise's house – the living room – George, Izzie and Louise are sitting down on the couch talking to each other.

"How are you feeling Izzie?" Louise asks.

"I am feeling all right. I love being pregnant but I cannot wait to be a mother to these two beautiful babies" Izzie says.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Louise asks.

"Yes, we do" Izzie says.

"Please tell me" Louise says.

"We are having a boy and a girl" George says.

"That is the best news that I have heard in a long time George" Louise says.

"Would you like to know the names that we chose for them?" Izzie asks.

"Yes, I would" Louise says smiling.

"We chose Harold Edward O'Malley for our son. We named him after Dad.

We chose the name Hope Sarah O'Malley because we love that name for our daughter" George says.

"I love those names. Your father would be so touched to know that you are naming your son after him George" Louise says to George and smiles at Izzie.

"You are going to be a wonderful grandmother Mrs. O'Malley" Izzie says.

"Call me Louise Izzie. These are my first grandchildren so I am going to spoil them so much" Louise says.

"Don't spoil them too much Louise" Izzie says laughing.

"You have made this the happiest day of my life by coming because I missed you so much" Louise says.

"I am so happy that we could make you so happy my wonderful mother" George says.

"You always make me happy George because I love you so much and I love your wife so much as well" Louise says.

"We promise to visit you more often Louise" Izzie says smiling.

"How about you come for dinner in two weeks?" George asks Louise.

"I would love that George" Louise says.

"We have a prenatal appointment in two weeks as well" Izzie says smiling.

"Will you tell me how it went at the dinner?" Louise asks.

"Yes, we will" George says.

"I cannot wait for this dinner" Izzie says.

"None of us can Izzie" George says smiling at her.

"We don't like to leave but we have to get back to work Louise" Izzie says.

"It was nice of you to drop by" Louise says hugging George and Izzie.

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed talking – 9 p.m.

"I am happy that we could make your mother happy George" Izzie says.

"I have not seen her that happy for a long time. She is so excited at the thought of becoming a grandmother" George says.

"She is going to be a wonderful grandmother to Harry and Hope" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I cannot wait to see them" George says.

"Neither can I George" Izzie says.

"I wonder who they will look like" George says.

"I hope Harry looks like you because you are the best man that I know. I hope that he grows up to be just like you" Izzie says.

"You are so sweet Izzie. I think that Hope will look like you because you are the most beautiful and caring person that I know" George says.

"We are sweet to each other because we love each other so much" Izzie says yawning.

"I cannot wait for our doctor's appointment and the dinner in two weeks" George says.

"I cannot wait either. It will be a day to remember" Izzie says yawning.

"I love you so much Izzie O'Malley" George says.

"I love you so much George O'Malley" Izzie says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and dream about how much richer their lives will be once their children enter their lives. You can make someone's day by surprising them and showing them how much you care about them. George and Izzie made his mother happier by showing up to see her unannounced. It may have been a quick visit but it meant so much to her to have George and Izzie care enough to make her day happier. A day can be made better by making someone else's better because when you do you have the feeling of knowing that you made someone's day by caring enough to be there for them when they needed it. Life has the ability to help you to see how much you can change someone else's life by being there for them and when you do both of your lives will be so much richer because of the reason that was just mentioned. Life will bring George and Izzie some challenges but they will get through them together because they know as long as you stay true to the one you love then there is nothing you cannot do as long as you do it together.

**Note: The next chapter will take place two weeks after this one ends because I want Izzie's pregnancy to have developed a bit more. This chapter will focus on Izzie's pregnancy and the dinner after the doctor's appointment. I had fun writing this chapter because I love to see George and Izzie interact with his family because they are so much fun to write about.**


	10. The Difficult Task

**Chapter 9: The Difficult Task**

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed talking to each other– May 19th, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"I am nervous about today Izzie" George says with a worried look.

"Why are you nervous today George?" Izzie asks.

"I want to tell my mother tonight at the dinner about what I learned about my father but I am worried that it will upset her too much" George says.

"I think that she will be happy to hear more memories about your father because it will remind of what kind of person he was George" Izzie says.

"That's true. It is hard to talk to her about my father ever since he passed away" George says.

"That is understandable George but I will be there with you when you tell her what we learned about your father all those months ago" Izzie says.

"That is enough about me. I cannot wait to go to our doctor's appointment today to see how Harry and Hope are doing" George says.

"I hope that we see them move on the ultrasound" Izzie says smiling.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life Izzie O'Malley" George says.

"I feel the same way about you George O'Malley" Izzie says.

"Let's get ready and start the day" George says and then they get out of bed to start the day.

Three hours later - Dr. Wilson's office– Izzie is lying on the examination table and George is holding Izzie's hand – Dr. Wilson has just finished putting the gel on Izzie's stomach and is doing an ultrasound to see how well Harry and Hope are doing.

"How are the babies Dr. Wilson?" Izzie asks.

"They are developing at a healthy rate" Dr. Wilson says.

"That is such a relief" Izzie says.

"How has your health been seen I last saw you?" Dr. Wilson asks Izzie.

"The morning sickness was bad for about a week but I have been feeling well for a while now" Izzie says.

"That is good to hear but you may get the occasional morning sickness even though you are in your second trimester" Dr. Wilson says.

"Thank you for telling me that" Izzie says.

"Is there anything we should expect?" George asks.

"The babies will start kicking more but I am sure that is something that you will enjoy more as it will make the pregnancy feel more real" Dr. Wilson says.

"They have started kicking but I am excited that they will be kicking more" Izzie says.

"When would you like us to schedule our next appointment?" George asks.

"I would like to see you in two weeks" Dr. Wilson says.

"Thank you for all of your help Dr. Wilson" Izzie says.

"No problem at all. I will see you in two weeks" Dr. Wilson says.

Eight hours later – George and Izzie's house – The dining room – George, Izzie and Louise have just started eating their dinner.

"How did your doctor's appointment go today?" Louise asks George and Izzie.

"It went very well. Our doctor told us to expect for the babies to start kicking more as my pregnancy continues" Izzie says smiling.

"That is great news" Louise says.

"What's wrong George?" Izzie says noticing that George has not said anything throughout the entire meal.

"I am fine Izzie. There is something that I need to tell you Mom" George says.

"What do you need to tell me?" Louise asks.

"Izzie and I learned how great Dad was when we were on our honeymoon in Ireland" George says.

"What did you learn about him George?" Louise asks.

"My cousin Andrew told me how he was there for him after his father abandoned him" George says.

"I remember that. Your father called Andrew every few days to see how he was" Louise says.

"It was one of the most memorable days of our honeymoon because we were able to see how great of a man he was" Izzie says.

"Your father was a great man George. I am sure that you are going to be a great father to your children as he was to you and your brothers" Louise says.

"That means a lot to me" George says.

"Let's talk more about those beautiful babies" Louise says smiling.

"I like that idea" George says.

"We want to be very involved in their lives Louise" Izzie says.

"Thank you" Louise says.

"Can you visit us again soon?" Izzie asks.

"I will come over very soon" Louise says.

George and Izzie's house – George and Izzie are lying in bed talking to – 9 p.m.

"Today went so well" George says.

"I know how worried you were George but I know that your mother appreciated remembering how great your father was" Izzie says.

"How about we go up to my family's cabin next week?" George asks.

"That is a great idea George" Izzie says.

"We could have a picnic in the house and talk about our babies when we are there" George says.

"I love that idea George" Izzie says.

"I am happy that we can be there for each other" George says.

"We will always be there for each other because we will never leave each other's side for too long" Izzie says smiling.

"That is so true Izzie" George says.

"I am so excited about our visit to your family's cabin next week" Izzie says yawning.

"It will be nice to have some time alone" George says yawning.

"I love you so much George" Izzie says.

"I love you so much Izzie" George says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. George faced one of his greatest fears by telling his mother about his father but he did it and he feels better knowing that his mother can relive some of the memories that she told him. It helped George and his mother become closer because it helped them just how great Harold O'Malley was. This would not have been possible if Izzie had not been beside him telling him that it would be all right to tell his mother about what he had learned about his father. You can be there for someone by just being there beside them supporting them and telling them that it will be all right. George and Izzie will always be there for each other because they know as long as they love and support each other then there is nothing that they cannot achieve as long as you stand by each other no matter what.


	11. The Romantic Trip

**Chapter 10: The Romantic Trip**

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed talking to each other – May 26th, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"I am so excited to go to your family's cabin today George" Izzie says.

"I cannot wait for you to see it. I have so many great memories there and I hope that we can create some of our own memories there" George says.

"You are making me even more excited now George. I am so happy that we got the day off from work to have this romantic day trip to your family's cabin" Izzie says.

"I hope that you will enjoy it Izzie" George says smiling at Izzie.

"I love your smile Izzie. I hope that Hope gets your smile" George says.

"That is so sweet George" Izzie says.

"It is very sweet" George says agreeing with Izzie.

"Who wants to drive there?" Izzie asks.

"Do you mind if I drive there?" George asks.

"I think that is for the best considering you know where your family's cabin is George" Izzie says.

"Let's get out of bed and start the day" George says and then they get out of bed to start the day.

Driving to the O'Malley cabin – George is driving and talking to Izzie at the same time – 10 a.m.

"How are our babies doing in there?" George asks Izzie.

"Harry and Hope are kicking me a lot more. I cannot wait to meet them in just over six months" Izzie says.

"Do you think that we could bring them to the cabin when they are older?" George asks Izzie.

"That would be a great idea George" Izzie says.

"I am happy that you love the idea Izzie" George says.

"When we will arrive at the cabin?" Izzie asks.

"We should be there in about an hour" George says.

The O'Malley family cabin – George and Izzie have just entered the cabin and George has closed the door behind them – 11: 15 a.m.

"This is a beautiful cabin George" Izzie says.

"This place is one of my favorite places in the whole world because it so calm, peaceful and relaxing" George says.

"Where do you want me to set up the picnic?" Izzie asks.

"On the floor near the fireplace" George says.

The O'Malley family cabin – George and Izzie are enjoying their picnic on the floor near the fireplace in the living room – 11: 45 a.m.

"What is your favorite memory of you in this cabin?" Izzie asks George.

"My favorite memory would have to be is when we would roast marshmallows over the fireplace every time that we visited here. My brothers and I always looked forward to coming here for that reason alone" George says.

"That sounds like a wonderful memory George. I hope that our children have those kinds of memories growing up" Izzie says.

"I am sure that they will because they are so lucky to have you as a mother" George says.

"That is very sweet for you to say George. I think one of the babies just kicked" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach and George touches her pregnant stomach.

"I felt it as well" George says.

"I love it when they kick because it makes it seem more real" Izzie says.

"I cannot wait to meet them" George says.

"You have made all of my dreams come true. You are the man I will to spend the rest of my life with and we are having two children together. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect than that" Izzie says.

"You are making me cry Izzie" George says.

"I mean every single word George" Izzie says.

"Let's enjoy our time here and then we can head home" George says.

"That sounds like a great plan to me" Izzie says.

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are talking to each other in bed – 9 p.m.

"Today was a wonderful day George. I loved the car ride there, being at your family's cabin and the quiet drive back home" Izzie says.

"I am happy that we had such a great day together Izzie" George says.

"I am looking forward to next week because we have another doctor's appointment and we are having a dinner date with Meredith and Derek" Izzie says.

"I am looking forward to that as well Izzie" George says.

"This is my favorite part of the day because I love remembering everything that we have done on that particular day" Izzie says.

"I love it as well but being with you is the best part of my life" George says.

"You are such a romantic George O'Malley" Izzie says.

"You made me a romantic Izzie. I cannot imagine my life without you in it" George says yawning.

"I cannot imagine my life without you in it either George O'Malley" Izzie says yawning.

"I love you very much Izzie O'Malley" George says.

"I love you very much George O'Malley" Izzie says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. A romantic trip can be a time to spend time with the one you love and remember why you fell in love with that person in the first place. This happened for George and Izzie because by reliving memories of George's past and creating memories of their own by one of their babies kicking reminds them how precious love is and how they must never take it for granted. Love can never be taken for granted because as long as you are there for the person that you love the most then you are living the dream that everyone wants to come true in their own lives which is unconditional love by the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Unconditional love is hard to come by but once you find it never let it go if it because it is a wonderful thing that you will feel so blessed to have in your life. This is a lesson that George and Izzie learned a long time ago and because they learned this lesson their lives will be full of love and laughter with each other for the rest of their lives.

**Note: The next chapter will take place a week after this chapter has ended. I will have a time lapse from where the next chapter ends to where the next one starts. ****I have not decided how long the time lapse will be but I want there to be a time lapse because I want Izzie's pregnancy to develop more and to see how she is handles the second and third trimesters of her pregnancy.**


	12. The Relaxing Day

**Chapter 11: The Relaxing Day**

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are in bed talking to each other – June 2nd, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"I cannot believe that I am four months pregnant already. It feels like just yesterday that I found out I was pregnant" Izzie says.

"Time has flown by so fast. I cannot wait to see Harry and Hope in five months" George says.

"I cannot wait to see what Dr. Wilson has to say about how our babies are doing" Izzie says.

"I am sure that they have developed even more than our last doctor's appointment" George says.

"When is our appointment?" Izzie asks.

"It is at 10 a.m." George says.

"I am looking forward to going out with Meredith and Derek tonight" Izzie says.

"I am as well. I hope that they will give us pointers to how we can be the best parents that we can be" George says.

"You don't need any pointers on how to be a great parent because you are already one by the way you look after me and how genuinely concerned you are about Harry and Hope" Izzie says.

"That means a lot to me Izzie" George says and smiles at her.

"I know that everything will be all right because you are with me and you are all I need to get me through whatever happens for the rest of our lives" Izzie says.

"I feel the same way that you do Izzie" George says.

"Let's get out of bed and start the day" Izzie says and then they get out of bed to start the day.

Dr. Wilson's office – Izzie is lying on the examination table and George is holding her hand. Dr. Wilson has just finished putting the gel on her stomach and is doing an ultrasound to see how Harry and Hope are doing – 10 a.m.

"How are you feeling Izzie?" Dr. Wilson says as he is doing the ultrasound.

"Harry and Hope are kicking more lately" Izzie says.

"This is normal for here you are in your pregnancy. Your son is healthy because all his vitals are strong and this is because you are taking such good care of him. Your daughter is the one who is kicking you a lot because she is in the area of your womb where a baby loves to kick. She is healthy as well because you are taking such good care of her" Dr. Wilson says.

"That is great news" Izzie says.

"Is it normal for one baby to kick more than the other when you are pregnant with twins?" George says.

"Yes, it is very normal. One of the babies will kick more because they are in the position of the mother's womb where a baby feels that they can kick the most without hurting the mother too much" Dr. Wilson replies.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson" George says.

"It is no problem at all" Dr. Wilson says.

"When should our next appointment be?" Izzie says.

"I would like to see you in one month from now because I would like to see how this ultrasound compares to the one you will have a month now" Dr. Wilson says.

"We will book an appointment for one month from now" Izzie says.

"I look forward to seeing you two soon. I have to go check on my other patients but it was a pleasure seeing you again" Dr. Wilson says and he leaves the room.

"Are you ready to go Izzie?" George asks.

"Yes, I am ready" Izzie says.

Seattle Grace Hospital Parking Lot – George, Izzie, Derek and Meredith are walking to their separate cars to head to their dinner date – 6 p.m.

"I am so happy that we are going out because it has been a long time since we have been out together" Izzie says.

"Yes, it is definitely nice to get out again. We are very lucky that our babysitter Madeline is babysitting Derek Jr and Sarah right now" Meredith says as she arrives at her and Derek's car and George and Izzie arrive at their car.

"We will meet you inside The Pizza Palace" George says.

"See you soon" Derek says and both couples get ready to drive to their destination,

The Pizza Palace – George, Izzie, Derek and Meredith are sitting at the table are talking to each other while eating at the same time – 7 p.m.

"How did your doctor's appointment go today?" Meredith asks George and Izzie.

"You tell her" George says.

"The babies are very healthy but we also found out that Hope is kicking more because she is in the area of my womb where she is more likely to kick me in the area that she is in" Izzie says.

"You are describing what Sarah did when I was pregnant with her and Derek Jr. Hope will kick you more as your pregnancy continues because she will stay in that area until she is born Izzie" Meredith says.

"Thank you for telling me what to expect Meredith" Izzie says.

"No problem at all" Meredith says.

"Have you decided when you are having your baby shower?" Derek asks.

"Yes, we are having it three weeks from today. My mother is setting it up" George says.

"We cannot wait to go" Meredith and Derek say.

"It will be a day to remember" Izzie says smiling.

"We will be there for you in any way that we can before and after Harry and Hope are born" Meredith says

"That means a lot to us. We better finish our food before it gets cold" George says.

"Yes, let's eat and then this night will end with us going to our separate homes" Meredith says.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Derek says and then they continue eating their meals.

George and Izzie's house – George and Izzie's bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed talking to each other – 9 p.m.

"I am so happy that Harry and Hope are happy and healthy babies" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I feel the same way that you do Izzie" George says.

"I am happy that we picked Meredith and Derek to be our babies' godparents because we know that we can trust them and they are parents of fraternal twins themselves" Izzie says.

"That is why I suggested them" George says.

"I am happy that we did. We need to make sure that our baby shower is perfect. I have a feeling that it will be considering your mother has already planned all of it" Izzie says.

"It will be a day to remember but I will only be focused on you because you are the mother of these two beautiful babies" George says.

"That is so sweet" Izzie says.

"I mean it Izzie. I feel so lucky that we are together because I never thought I would find anyone to spend the rest of my life with. I am so happy that it is you because we know each other better than anyone else" George says.

"You are making me cry George" Izzie says crying.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Izzie" George says.

"You made me cry because of what you said. You described exactly how I feel about you and what my life was like before I met you" Izzie says.

"Let's focus on the baby shower and keeping you, Harry and Hope healthy" George says.

"I love the sound of that George" Izzie says yawning.

"I love you Izzie O'Malley" George says smiling at her.

"I love you George O'Malley" Izzie says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and dream about how wonderful their lives will become once Harry and Hope arrive into their lives. George and Izzie had a relaxing day today which made them reflect on how lucky they are to be in each other's lives. It is important to take time out to tell everyone who is important in your life how much you mean to them because it will make their day to know that they mean something to someone else. George and Izzie learned this when they first met each other and because of this their lives have never been the same since. They know that there are many challenges ahead but as they long as they are by each other's side then there is nothing that they cannot do as long as they have each other.

**Note: This chapter was designed to help George and Izzie remind each other how much they mean to each other. It worked because what they said to each other came from the heart and they know that as long as they have each other then there is nothing they cannot do as long as they are each other no matter what. There will be a time lapse between this chapter and the next chapter because I want Izzie's pregnancy to develop more and I also want to see how George and Izzie are handling the latter stages of Izzie's pregnancy. The next chapter will focus on the baby shower and how Izzie is doing in regards to her pregnancy. The chapter after the baby shower chapter will take place a week later and that will focus on how the babies are doing.**


	13. The Baby Shower

**Chapter 12: The Baby Shower**

George and Izzie's house – George and Izzie are lying in bed talking about the twins and the baby shower – June 23rd, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"How are you feeling today?" George asks looking at a very tired Izzie.

"I am feeling fine but Harry and Hope are kicking me a lot more lately" Izzie says.

"I would go through this for you if I could" George says.

"I know that you would George. I hope that the baby shower will be a lot of fun today" Izzie says.

"I am sure that it will be Izzie. My mother has so many things planned for this baby shower that it will be a day to remember" George says.

"What time does it start?" Izzie asks.

"I called my mother and she told me that it begins at 10 a.m." George says.

"I cannot wait to see what she has planned for us today" Izzie says.

"I am sure that she has a lot of surprises for us up her sleeve" George says.

"Are you ready to start the day?" Izzie asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's get ready to start the day" George says and then they get out of bed to start the day.

George and Izzie's house – The living room - The baby shower has just begun and the guests are talking to each other – 10 a.m.

"Let the games begin" Louise says and it gets everyone's attention.

"That is a way to get everyone's attention" George says to Izzie.

"The first game is I want everyone to grab the rope over there and then you cut it to the length that you think will fit around Izzie's stomach" Louise says.

"I love that idea" Meredith says.

"I wonder who will get it right" Izzie says as she watches her friends figure out how wide her stomach is.

George and Izzie's house – The living room – The results of the length of Izzie's stomach are about to be revealed – 10:30 a.m.

"Let's see who got it right" Louise says.

"You go first Louise" Izzie says.

"Here I go" Louise says as she wraps the rope around Izzie.

"It doesn't fit Louise" Izzie says.

"Let me try" Meredith says.

"Come on then" Izzie says.

"I am wrapping the rope around you and it fits around you perfectly" Meredith says.

"Congratulations Meredith" George says.

"Thanks George" Meredith says.

"What is the next game?" Izzie asks.

"It is not a game but it is time to open the baby gifts" Louise says.

"Let's pass out the presents" Izzie says sitting down on the couch where everyone else is sitting.

"Here is my gift to both you and George" Louise says passing the gift to Izzie.

"I wonder what it is" George says as Izzie reveals the gift is a picture of all of four of them at George's house shortly after they all met Izzie in a picture frame.

"This is beautiful Louise" Izzie says and hugs Louise who is sitting next to her.

"Here is our gift" Derek says and passes the gift to George.

"I have a feeling that we will love this gift" Izzie says as George opens up the gift to reveal numerous baby clothes.

"I love these clothes" Izzie says admiring the numerous baby clothes that Meredith and Derek got for Harry and Hope.

"Let's continue opening the presents and have lunch outside" Louise says.

"I love that Louise" Izzie says.

George and Izzie's house – The backyard – Everyone is sitting on lawn chairs eating their lunch – 11:30 a.m.

"Has it hit you yet?" Meredith asks Izzie.

"Has what hit me yet?" Izzie asks.

"The fact that in less than six months that you will have two children in your lives" Meredith says to George and Izzie.

"It is beginning to hit us. I don't think it will hit us until we bring Harry and Hope home for the first time" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"It hit us when we brought Derek Jr and Sarah home for the first time. There is no way to describe how amazing it is to bring your children home for the first time" Derek says.

"I cannot wait to feel that feeling" George says.

"We will all be here for you no matter what" Louise says.

"That is reassuring Louise" Izzie says.

"What are we doing next?" George asks.

"We hate to go but we have to go to work soon" Meredith says.

"Yes, we have to go to work soon as well Izzie" George says.

"Let's enjoy spending time together until we have to go to work" Derek says.

"I love the sound of that" Izzie says.

George and Izzie's house – George and Izzie are lying in bed reliving the great day they have had – 9 p.m.

"I had a lot of fun today" Izzie says.

"I love the presents that we received" George says.

"My favorite has to be the picture of myself, you and your parents because I love the first time I met your parents" Izzie says.

"Yes, I remember that. We had a meal together and we spent most of the day talking about our lives" George says.

"I hope that we can have that kind of day after Harry and Hope are born" Izzie says.

"I am sure that we will" George says.

"Are we doing anything special after our doctor's appointment?" Izzie asks George.

"How about we go to the mall to have lunch and buy the remainder of the items that we need to buy for Harry and Hope?" Izzie asks.

"I like the sound of that because we need to buy two car seats and two cribs for Harry and Hope" Izzie says.

"We can buy those Izzie" George says.

"I cannot wait to see how our babies are doing" Izzie says.

"Neither can I Izzie" George says yawning.

"I love you George" Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie" George says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped each other's arms and they dream of how their lives will change the day that Harry and Hope are born. Baby showers can bring you closer to the ones who mean the most to you because they are the ones whom you know will be there for you no matter what. It is always good to have a lot of people around you because the more people that you have in your life then there are more people who will love and help to care for you and your new children. There are still many challenges ahead but George and Izzie both know that as long as they stick together no matter what then they will become stronger than they ever thought possible. Love has that ability to make you stronger and once you learn that your life is never the same. George and Izzie learned this a long time ago and their lives are that much richer because of this life changing lesson.

**Note: The next chapter will take place a week after this chapter has ended and it will focus on the doctor's appointment and how the babies are doing. It will also focus them on having a relaxing time at the mall finding the last items they need to get for Harry and Hope.**


	14. The Visit to the Mall

**Chapter 13: The Visit to the Mall**

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed talking to each other – 7 a.m - June 30th, 2010

"I cannot wait to start decorating Harry and Hope's rooms" Izzie says.

"I will help you in any way that I can" George says.

"I think that we should have a picture of your father in Harry's room so that he knows who he is named after" Izzie says.

"That is a wonderful idea Izzie. I hope that Harry wants to know more about his namesake" George says.

"I am sure that he will" Izzie says.

"How about we put a picture of Sarah in Hope's room so that she knows where her middle name came from?" George asks.

"I think that your mother would love that considering her middle name is Sarah" Izzie asks.

"When are we going to see Hannah again?" George asks.

"I called her this week and she is going to come with us when we see "Cats" next week" Izzie says.

"I am going to love seeing that play" George says and he notices Izzie rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Hope kicked again" Izzie says and places George's hand on her pregnant stomach.

"That's amazing" George says.

"It certainly is" Izzie says.

"I cannot wait for our doctor's appointment to see how Harry and Hope are doing" George says.

"Neither can I George" Izzie says.

"Are you ready to start the day Izzie?" George asks.

"Let's get out of bed and start the day" Izzie says and then they get out of bed to start the day.

Dr. Wilson's office – Izzie is lying on the exam room table and George is holding her hand- Dr. Wilson has applied the gel to her stomach and is examining Harry and Hope – 10 a.m.

"Your babies are both healthy" Dr. Wilson says.

"That is great to hear" George says.

"Has your morning sickness stopped since I last saw you?" Dr. Wilson asks.

"Yes, it has. I have been getting more back pain but I expected that to happen as my pregnancy continued" Izzie says.

"How has your appetite been since I last saw you?" Dr. Wilson asks Izzie.

"It has been strange lately but I know it is because I am having cravings for food I wouldn't normally eat" Izzie says.

"You are looking after yourself very well so I suggest that you keep doing what you are doing now" Dr. Wilson says.

"When would you like to see us again?" George asks.

"I would like to see you in two weeks just to see how you and your babies are doing" Dr. Wilson says.

"We can do that" George says.

"I will see you to soon" Dr. Wilson says and leaves the room.

"Are you ready to go to the mall?" George asks.

"Yes, I am. Let's go" Izzie says.

The Washington State Mall – The Baby Store – George and Izzie are looking at car seats for Harry and Hope – 12 p.m.

"I love this one for Hope" Izzie says pointing to a pink car seat.

"I got it" George says and places it in the trolley.

"I love that one for Harry" Izzie says and places a blue car seat in their trolley.

"I like that one. I love that cribs that we chose for them as well" George says.

"Let's go buy this stuff and head to the food court" Izzie says.

"That sounds like a plan to me Izzie" George says and they head to the counter to pay for the car seats and the cribs.

The Washington State Mall – The food court – George and Izzie are sitting at a table eating their lunch – 12:45 p.m.

"When are we going to set up the cribs?" Izzie asks as they are eating their lunch.

"I think that we could do it after we see 'Cats' next week" George says.

"I like that idea. I will watch while you set up the cribs" Izzie says smiling.

"I can see it now. You will laugh at me while I set up the cribs" George says.

"I promise that I won't" Izzie says.

"I believe you" George says.

"It is starting to feel so real now" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I know exactly how you feel. I cannot wait to meet Harry and Hope soon" George says.

"Let's finish our meal and go home" Izzie says.

"We can do that" George says and they continue eating.

George and Izzie's house – their bedroom – George and Izzie are lying in bed talking to each other – 9 p.m.

"Did you have fun today Izzie?" George asks.

"Yes, I did. I love spending every day of my life with you" Izzie says.

"You are so sweet Izzie. I am happy that we have everything we need for the babies but now we have to get it ready before Harry and Hope arrive" George says.

"We have plenty of time to get it ready George" Izzie says.

"I know that we do but I want everything to be just right for Harry and Hope" George says.

"It will be perfect George" Izzie says.

"Thank you for reassuring me Izzie" George says.

"No problem at all. I cannot wait to see "Cats" next week with you and Hannah.

I also can't wait to see you prepare our children's rooms as well George" Izzie says.

"It will be another day to remember that is for sure" George says yawning.

"I am sure that it will be" Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie" George says.

"I love you George" Izzie says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and dream of what the rest of their lives will be like. It can help to take time out of your busy schedule to relax because it helps you to reflect on what it is truly important. George and Izzie were able to do this and it made them see how much they can relax by doing something as simple as buying items for your baby. Life can be stressful but as long as you take time out to spend time with your loved ones then you will find happiness in every single area of your life. It takes time to achieve happiness but once you do your life will never be the same again. George and Izzie learned this when they got back together and because of this lesson their lives have never been the same since.

**Note: The next chapter will take place a week after this ends. It will focus on how you handle the latter stages of pregnancy when you are at work, relaxing with your family and preparing for the arrivals of twins. This chapter will help to prepare George and Izzie for the fact that having twins will not be as easy as think it will be.**


	15. The Unexpected Complication

**Chapter 14: The Unexpected Complication **

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to merder4ever33 who suggested that something could happen to the twins and that if this happened it could have an effect on George and Izzie's relationship**

George and Izzie's house – George and Izzie are lying in bed together talking to each other – July 7th, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"I cannot wait to finish work early so we can spend time with Hannah and prepare Harry and Hope's rooms" Izzie says.

"I am sure that we will have a great time today" George says.

"I am sure that we will as well George" Izzie says.

"Do you have a surgery today?" George asks.

"Yes, I have one surgery but after that I am free for the day. My schedule is a lot lighter because I want to relax as much as I can since I am five months pregnant and counting" Izzie says.

"How about we meet outside the hospital so we can head straight to the theatre?" George asks.

"I like that idea. I called Hannah last night and she told me that she would meet us in the theatre" George says.

"Thank you for calling Hannah for me George. I meant to call her but I didn't have time considering how busy our lives have been lately" Izzie says.

"It is no problem at all. I bet that you cannot wait to see me prepare our children's rooms tonight" George says smiling.

"I promise that I will try and not laugh" Izzie says laughing.

"Why don't I believe you?" George asks.

"I admit that I might laugh a bit but it is only because you look so cute in your overalls and you look so adorable when you do handiwork around the house" Izzie says.

"That makes sense to me. How are our babies doing?" George asks rubbing Izzie's pregnant stomach.

"They are kicking a lot more now. Harry has started kicking more than he usually does which means I am more in pain than I would be if it was only Hope kicking me" Izzie says.

"I am sorry about that" George says rubbing her back.

"Thank you George. It means a lot to me that you are here with me right now" Izzie says.

"I will always be here for you Izzie" George says and then they smile at each other.

"Are you ready to start the day George?" Izzie asks.

"Let's get out of bed and start the day" George says.

Seattle Grace Hospital – The parking lot – George is driving the car out of the parking lot and Izzie has a worried look on her face while rubbing her pregnant stomach – 1 p.m.

"Are you all right Izzie?" George asks as he continues to drive their car out of the parking lot.

"I am just tired" Izzie says.

"Do you want to go home?" George asks.

"No, I want to see Hannah and the play" Izzie says.

"Let's go then" George says and then they continue the car ride in silence.

The Washington State Theatre – The auditorium – George, Hannah and Izzie are watching "Cats" – 2:30 p.m.

"This is one of the best plays that I have ever seen" Hannah says.

"I second that. The performances are spectacular" George says.

"I love it" Izzie agrees and then they stop talking to enjoy the rest of the play.

George and Izzie's house – Harry's room – Izzie is sitting on chair in the room and George is making Harry's crib – 7 p.m.

"You are doing a great job so far George" Izzie says.

"It doesn't feel like it" George says.

"Don't put yourself down George. You have already made Hope's crib on your own" Izzie says and screams out in pain.

"What is it Izzie? Are the babies okay?" George asks.

"I think I'm in labor. I have been having stomach pains all day but I didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want you to worry about me or our babies" Izzie says.

"It is my duty to worry about you Izzie. We are going to the hospital right now" George says and helps Izzie to stand up.

"Let's go" Izzie says and they get ready to go to the hospital.

Seattle Grace Hospital – A hospital room – Izzie is in bed and George is holding her hand – Dr. Wilson is about to tell them what is wrong with her pregnancy – 7:45 p.m.

"What's wrong with me Dr. Wilson?" Izzie asks.

"You were right in thinking that you are in pre-term labor because you are. I am wondering why you didn't come to the hospital though" Dr. Wilson says.

"The pain wasn't that bad until a few hours ago. I am a doctor. I should have come to the hospital when I realized something was wrong but I didn't and I might lose the babies because of it" Izzie says crying.

"It is not your fault Izzie. You thought the babies were kicking more because of the fact that you are five months pregnant not because of anything you did" Dr. Wilson says.

"That is a relief. What is wrong with the babies though?" George asks.

"It seems as though the umbilical cord is wrapped around one of your babies' necks.

We need to do an emergency surgery to remove the cord from around the neck in order to save your baby's life. We cannot do the surgery until your contractions have stopped though" Dr. Wilson says.

"This is so scary. How could I be so stupid to risk their lives by thinking the kicks were just kicks and not contractions?" Izzie says crying.

"It is not your fault Izzie. I don't want you to blame yourself" George says.

"I do blame myself George. I should have known that something was wrong" Izzie says.

"Have you given Izzie the medication that will stop the contractions?" George asks Dr. Wilson.

"Yes, I have. I will come back in the morning to see how you are doing. I will do the surgery tomorrow if her contractions stopped but if the contractions haven't stopped then we will figure out where to go from there" Dr. Wilson says.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson" Izzie says.

"It is no problem at all. I will see you tomorrow" Dr. Wilson says.

"Try to get some sleep Izzie. I will be here when you wake up" George says.

"Thank you George. I think that I will go to sleep now" Izzie says and falls asleep.

Seattle Grace Hospital – Izzie's hospital room – Izzie has woken up and George is trying to calm her down – 9 p.m.

"Are the babies all right George?" Izzie asks.

"Yes, they are doing fine. The medication is working because your contractions have lessened since you fell asleep. I talked to Dr. Wilson while you were asleep and he scheduled the surgery to unwrap the umbilical cord from around one of the babies's neck tomorrow afternoon" George says.

"That is a relief George. I am scared though" Izzie says.

"I will be here for you every step of the way Izzie" George says.

"Did he say that I would have to take any time off from work?" Izzie asks.

"He said that you have to take a week off to recover because it is major surgery after all" George says.

"Tomorrow is going to be a scary day but we will get through it together" Izzie says.

"Yes, we will" George says.

"I love you George" Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie" George says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. Izzie falls asleep very quickly but George watches Izzie until he falls asleep. George and Izzie are facing a challenge that no parent should have to face but this challenge will show that if they can get through then they can get through anything. They knew that raising twins would be a challenge but they had no idea that they would be challenged before their twins were born. This test will prove to everyone that they are meant to be together because it will show everyone else that they can get through anything as long as they face it together. Life is never easy but everything that you go through makes you who you are and you learn that life can bring you some amazing lessons if you are willing to learn them. George and Izzie are about to learn this and once they do their lives will never be the same again.

**Note: This chapter took an unexpected turn for me as I was writing it because I was inspired by merder4ever33's idea that something could happen to one of the babies and that it could have a major effect on George and Izzie's marriage. I came up with the idea that something could be wrong with one of the babies and that it could affect Izzie's pregnancy and George and Izzie's marriage. I came up with the idea of a surgery because it is better to make sure the cord is not wrapped round the baby's neck for longer than it has to. This test will cause some tension between George and Izzie because they may disagree on how to handle Izzie's recovery after the surgery. This will last for about a chapter because I want to show that their relationship is not perfect. The next chapter will take place the day after this chapter has ended and it will focus on their fears over the surgery and how they will handle their lives after the surgery.**


	16. The Life Changing Event

**Chapter 15: The Life Changing Event**

Seattle Grace Hospital – Izzie's hospital room – Izzie is lying in her hospital bed and George is sitting in a chair next to her – They are talking about the surgery that could change their lives and their relationship forever – July 8th, 2010 - 7 a.m.

"I am so nervous about the surgery George" Izzie says crying.

"I know that you are but I am scared that I could lose you if something goes wrong" George says.

"Don't you want me to go through with the surgery this afternoon?" Izzie asks.

"I'm not sure anymore but there is the risk that we could lose one of the babies if you go through with the surgery" George says.

"I don't know what to say here George but I want to go through with the surgery because I don't want to risk losing our babies" Izzie says.

"I can understand that but I am still scared. My mother said she would wait for me while you were in surgery" George says.

"I know that you're scared but this is just another test which will help make our relationship stronger than it has ever been before" Izzie says.

"I hope that this test goes well for us. I am reluctant for the surgery to happen because I don't want anything to happen to you" George says.

"It is sweet that you are worried but Dr. Wilson has promised us that he won't let anything happen to me or our babies" Izzie says and notices that Dr. Wilson has walked into the room.

"Are you feeling all right Izzie?" Dr. Wilson asks.

"I am scared but I know that you will do anything to save Harry and Hope" Izzie says.

"Yes, I will. Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Wilson asks George and Izzie.

"How long will the surgery take?" George asks.

"It should take anywhere from two to three hours because we have to monitor both babies while we are doing the surgery" Dr. Wilson says.

"How long will I need to recover? My husband said I need to take a week off from week but I am not sure if it should be a longer period of time for me to recover from this surgery" Izzie says.

"It depends on the surgery but I would say it is best to take a week or two off from work because it will allow your body to relax and give you some emotional time to recover from the surgery" Dr. Wilson says.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson" Izzie says.

"I will see you soon" Dr. Wilson says and leaves the room.

"Do you feel better about me going through with the surgery now?" Izzie asks.

"Yes, I guess so" George says.

"Do you want to just relax until the surgery George?" Izzie asks.

"I like the sound of that" George says and they relax until the surgery is about to start.

Seattle Grace Hospital – Izzie's hospital room – Izzie is about to be wheeled into surgery and George and Louise are there for moral support – 2 p.m.

"It will be all right" Izzie says as they are wheeling her out of the room.

"I love you" George says and kisses her on her forehead.

"I love you" Izzie says.

"I will see you in the recovery room soon" George says.

"I will see you there" Izzie says and they wheel her into the operating room.

Seattle Grace Hospital – The waiting room – Derek, George, Louise and Meredith are waiting for word about Izzie – 4 p.m.

"I wonder what is taking so long" George says.

"I am sure that she will be all right George" Meredith says.

"I won't believe that until I see Izzie in front of me" George says crying.

"I am here for you George" Louise says hugging her son.

"I know you are here for me" George says and notices Dr. Wilson walking towards them.

"How are Izzie and the babies?" George asks Dr. Wilson.

"The surgery was a success. We were able to remove the umbilical cord from around your son's neck. The babies are still in your wife's stomach and your wife is asleep in recovery George" Dr. Wilson says.

"That is a relief" George says.

"You can go see her if you want" Dr. Wilson says to George.

"Is it all right if I spend some alone time with her?" George asks everyone.

"Yes, that is fine with us. We will see her tomorrow. Please tell her that we love her" Derek, Louise and Meredith say at the same time.

"Thank you. I will tell her how much you love her" George says as he walks to Izzie's room.

Seattle Grace Hospital - Izzie's hospital room – Izzie is awake and talking to George who is lying in a cot next to her – 9 p.m.

"Today was a big day for us" Izzie says rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"It was scary as well but I am happy that all three of you are all right" George says.

"I am going to hate being in here for the next three days but I have you and our friends for company though which makes me very happy" Izzie says.

"Yes, you do have us. We will try and visit you as often as we can" George says.

"Will you have breakfast, lunch and dinner together tomorrow even though you will be busy working?" Izzie asks.

"Yes, I can. I hope that you can get as much rest as you can while you are recovering" George says.

"I don't need to relax that much George. Dr. Wilson said that I can do things as long as I have someone with me at all times" Izzie says.

"I am sorry that I am so overprotective of you Izzie" George says.

"I love that you are so overprotective of me" Izzie says.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow" George says.

"I cannot wait to see what it is" Izzie says yawning and George smiles at her.

"You will have to wait and see until after Dr. Wilson examines you tomorrow morning" George says.

"I can wait" Izzie says yawning again.

"I love you Izzie" George says.

"I love you George" Izzie says and then they kiss passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. Izzie falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow but George watches Izzie sleep until his head hits the pillow soon afterwards. George and Izzie faced a very difficult situation but they handled it together in the best way that they could. They still have a long road ahead of them with this situation but they are getting through it together. Situations like these can either tear a couple apart or bring them together because it can test your strengths in ways that you never knew existed. George and Izzie will soon come to learn this as their journey has just begun in learning how to deal with a situation that could change their lives forever.

Love has brought George and Izzie together and as long as they remember that then there is nothing that they cannot face as long as they face it together.

**Note: This chapter focused on the differing opinions about how George and Izzie saw the surgery, the surgery itself and talking about how happy they are that the surgery is over. The next chapter will take place the day after this chapter has ended and it will focus on Izzie's recovery and George and Izzie will discuss how much this has changed their relationship. It will also focus on what George's surprise is for Izzie and how happy this surprise will make her.**


	17. The Surprise Gift

**Chapter 16: The Surprise Gift**

Seattle Grace Hospital - Izzie's hospital room – Izzie is lying in her hospital bed and George is sitting next to each other – They are talking about the babies and how their lives are going to change once Izzie comes home – July 9th, 2010 – 7 a.m.

"What is my surprise George?" Izzie asks.

"I will tell you once Dr. Wilson has examined you" George says and notices Dr. Wilson has walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Izzie?" Dr. Wilson asks.

"I am feeling fine. The babies are kicking me more than ever" Izzie says smiling.

"That is normal but I still want to keep you here overnight as I want to see if the surgery has any negative effects on your babies" Dr. Wilson says.

"I expected you to say that" Izzie says.

"Let me examine you" Dr. Wilson says and he begins to examine her.

"How is she Dr. Wilson?" George asks.

"The babies' heartbeats are normal but your heartbeat is a bit faster than I would like it to be though. I will have a nurse check it every few hours just to make it sure you and the babies are doing all right" Dr. Wilson says.

"That sounds like a great plan to me" Izzie says.

"I will come and check on you later" Dr. Wilson says and leaves the room.

"I have your surprises for you" George says and reveals a baby book that has Harry's name on it and a baby book that has Hope's name on it.

"These are beautiful George" Izzie says as she looks through the baby albums.

"I have already put some ultrasound pictures in both of them" George says.

"That is so beautiful" Izzie says.

"I hate to leave but I have to start my rounds in a few minutes" George says.

"Are you coming back here to take me to the cafeteria for lunch?" Izzie asks.

"Yes, I am" George says.

"I love you George" Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie" George says, they kiss passionately on the lips and smile at each other.

"I will see you soon" Izzie says as she watches George leave the room.

Seattle Grace Hospital – The cafeteria – George and Izzie are talking to each other and eating their lunch together – 12 p.m.

"It is nice to get out of the hospital at least for a little while" Izzie says.

"Did Dr. Wilson come and check on you while I was working?" George asks.

"No, a nurse came in and checked on me a few times though" Izzie says.

"Has your heart rate gone back to normal yet?" George asks.

"I think so. I hope that I get released from the hospital soon because I am anxious to get home and relax" Izzie says.

"I am sure that you will get to home soon because Dr. Wilson thinks that it would be best to relax at home instead of the hospital" George says.

"I remember him telling me that yesterday but I hope to get released tomorrow as I just want to sleep in my own bed" Izzie says.

"Dr. Wilson will probably stop by before he goes home to tell us what will happen next" George says.

"I hope he does" Izzie says.

"Did you like my surprise gift?" George asks.

"I love it George. I cannot wait to put Harry and Hope's pictures in those albums" Izzie says.

"Neither can I Izzie" George says.

"I am happy that your mother stopped by earlier today. She said she would visit me a lot when I got home" Izzie says.

"I hate to say it but my break is almost over" George says.

"Let's enjoy our lunch and then you can take me back to my room" Izzie says.

"I like that plan" George says.

"Can we take a walk around the grounds in a couple of hours from now?" Izzie asks.

"I like that" George says and then they continue their meal until it is time to take Izzie back to her hospital room and for George to continue his work.

Seattle Grace Hospital – The front of the hospital – George and Izzie are sitting on a bench near the entrance of the hospital talking about their relationship – 3 p.m.

"Do you think that this scare with your pregnancy has changed our relationship?" George asks.

"I think that it has made our relationship but we still have to take into account that I need to relax more than I am in the latter stages of my pregnancy" Izzie says.

"Have you asked the Chief about when you can start your maternity leave?" George asks.

"Yes, I have. He said that I could start when I was eight months pregnant but if I need to start it earlier then I can. He has also given me a week off to recover from the surgery" Izzie says.

"I am so happy that you, Harry and Hope are all right" George says smiling.

"I am happy that I can spend time relaxing with you like this because it makes me realize why I fell in love with you in the first place" Izzie says.

"You're making me blush Izzie" George says.

"I mean every single word George" Izzie says.

"Are you ready to go back to your room because I have to go back to work?" George asks.

"Yes, I am. Are you coming to sleep in my room after you have finished work?" Izzie asks.

"Yes, I am" George says, then they get up and walk back into the hospital.

Seattle Grace Hospital – Izzie's hospital room – Izzie is lying in her bed and George is lying in his cot – They are talking about their relationship and their children – 9 p.m.

"I am sorry that I missed Dr. Wilson's visit but I was busy with a patient" George says.

"You didn't miss much but he did say that I could go home tomorrow as long as I have someone to look after me" Izzie says.

"I called my mother and she told me that she can look after you" George says.

"That is great news George" Izzie says.

"I asked the Chief if I could take the day off tomorrow to help you settle back home and he said yes" George says.

"I am happy about that because we need to work out a schedule for when you will see me during the day" Izzie says.

"Tomorrow we will go home, relax and talk. I will come home every day at lunch every other day after that. I also promise to call you as often as I can as well" George says.

"I love that plan George" Izzie says.

"I knew that you would but I hope that everything goes well when Dr. Wilson examines you tomorrow" George says.

"I am sure that it will go all right George" Izzie says.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day because we are going to learn how to readjust our schedules in time for the baby's arrival and for your recovery from the surgery" George says.

"We can handle it" Izzie says.

"I believe that as well Izzie" George says.

"I love you George" Izzie says.

"I love you Izzie" George says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

They pull away from the kiss and smile at each other. Izzie falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow because she is so tired. George stares at her for a while and then his head hits the pillow on his cot. They dream about how they will handle the upcoming day and how it will change their lives. Obstacles are a part of your life but as long as you face them head on there is nothing you cannot achieve as long as achieve this obstacle successfully. George and Izzie have learned this lesson but they are about to learn it again as they will face the truth that you have to do everything in your power to keep your children safe even if it means relaxing for a few days. It takes time to learn certain lessons like how to handle obstacles but once you have learned them your life will never be the same again. This is true for George and Izzie because they have gone through so much and yet they have so much to go through which will only prove how much they will love each other for the rest of their lives.

**Note: This chapter focused on Izzie's recovery and George and Izzie discussing how much their relationship has changed since the scare with her pregnancy. It also focused on how they plan to look after Izzie while she is taking time off to recover from the surgery at home. The next chapter will take place the day after this chapter has ended and it will focus on George and Izzie adjusting to life at home after a life changing event. It will also focus on and set up the storyline for what it is like for pregnant doctors in the latter stages of their pregnancy juggling work but also being able to manage to have a healthy pregnancy.**


End file.
